Shatter
by Black Jellyfish
Summary: Cia captures Link and begins the longer process of breaking him down. One shot and mature.


Day 1:

Link stands inside a cell, stripped to the waist. The tan leggings do no more to shield against the the coldness of the cell than his bare skin does. Around each of his wrists is a shackle, and attached to each shackle is a chain embedded in the wall behind him.

The cell is rather small, just ten paces long and ten wide. Each of the four walls are composed of simple bricks, as are the ceiling and the floor. The only source of light is a torch on the wall opposite to Link. This illumination allows Link to see a wooden door in the wall to his right.

Link does not know for sure how long he has been imprisoned here. It could have been a half hour half a day. Probably not a full day, no. At any rate, it has been some time since he had recovered from unconsciousness

The door suddenly opens, and Link's eyes dart towards it to see two figures walk in. One is a small red Bokoblin, carrying a tray of food in lieu of a weapon. The second figure is none other than the sorceress Cia. She is dressed in her usual attire; a long skirt that exposes her legs, a stretch of cloth that barely covers her chest, and a mask with two wide horns. Though lacking her scepter, the witch maintains her ever-present smirk.

Cia walks straight up to Link, wrapping her right arm around him while stroking his exposed chest with her free hand. Link winces at the contact as Cia coos, "You have no idea how impatient I was to get you in this position: all chained up, stripped and at my mercy." She moves forward until her chin rests on his shoulder, taking a moment to enjoy the scent of her captive.

When she finally pulls away, she snatches the tray from the Bokoblin's hands and holds it before Link. Upon it are some carrots, a piece of bread, and slices of thin meat and fish. There is also a fork and cup of water.

"You know, she says, "You really should have been on your guard during your fight with Volga. Even so, I'm grateful. Because you hadn't been watching your blind side, I get to keep you all to myself. You should be grateful, too. Not all prisoners get to have such loving attention from their captives."

Smiling, Cia takes up the fork and feeds Link each piece of food, enjoying the way his perfect face contracts as he chews. Afterwards, she holds the back of his head with one hand and uses the other to hold the cup to Link's lips. After all the water goes down Link's throat, Cia takes a moment to run her hand through his golden hair. The texture feels so nice…

Cia eventually pulls away. With a chuckle, she says, "I'll see you again tomorrow, my Hero. I want you to miss me." With that, both the witch and the Bokoblin leave the cell and shut the door behind them.

Day 2:

Sleep has not been easy for Link. The chains on his hands prevent him from lying down or changing his position. He has had to resort to just going limp in midair and waiting for sleep to come to him. At least he has been able to dream.

Just as he experienced a satisfying dream in which he stabbed Cia with the Master Sword, the cell door had loudly clanged opened, waking him up.

As Link's eyes became accustomed to the room's lighting, he notices something different about Cia: She no longer has her mask. He can see that the witch has a young and rather beautiful face with a deep tan. Her shoulder length hair is of a brilliant silver, and her eyes are a striking purple. What is more, she looks identical to Lana!

Before he can question all of this, Cia approaches him and clasps his face between her thin and delicate hands. "I hope you had a good sleep." she says. "And I hope I can give you a good meal." She briefly looks down at her Bokoblin attendant, who is holding another tray of food.

"But I need you to give you something in return." Cia leans closer, her face a few millimeters from Link's. "Kiss me."

Link's blue eyes narrow, but before he can kick or knee Cia, two chains abruptly form on his ankles, rooting him to the stone floor. Cia shakes her head, almost sadly. "Please, Link. Do not make an unnecessary struggle. Do not press me."

Very reluctantly, Link leans towards Cia and places his lips on hers. Moaning, Cia pulls his head closer to deepen the kiss, which continues for several long moments. Cia eventually pulls away, looking flushed. "Well," she pants out, "That was satisfying." She eventually takes the tray from the Bokoblin and feeds Link again.

Once the meal is finished, Cia walks out of the cell without a word, the Bokoblin behind her.

Day 3:

Cia walks into the cell with the tray-bearing Bokoblin, still feeling giddy. She wraps her arms around Link tightly, pressing her breasts against his bare chest. She looks up at the boy, who looks slightly flushed from the sudden contact.

"Good morning, my Hero," she coos. "Are you well? I know I am. I still can't believe I took your first kiss. Unless…" She pulls back from Link with a furrowed brow before abruptly scowling. Unless that precious Princess Zelda got to you first. That whore! Oh...oh...oh well. I'll have her head soon enough."

Trying to brighten her mood, Cia moves closer to Link. She moves her face in closer, puckering her soft lips. Link has narrowed eyes from the threat the witch had made to his Princess, but he nevertheless moves forward and touches Cia' lips with his own. Just as Cia is enjoying the kiss however, Link bites down.

Cia quickly pulls away with a drop of blood on her lower lip, looking hurt and resentful.

"Well," she declares, "No nourishment for you today." She practically drags the Bokoblin out of the cell with the tray. Nevertheless, the aroma of the food remains in the cell's air for quite some time.

Day 5:

As Cia enters the cell once more, she sees that depriving Link of food and water for two days has taken a greater toll on him than she had expected. His eyes are baggy and his skin is a bit sallow. His breath comes in and out in deep gulps, and his eyes look both frightful and hopeful as he looks upon Cia and her tray-bearing Bokoblin servant.

Cia approaches Link, her eyes hard. "I hope that two days have been enough time to humble you hero." She approaches Link, her face close to his. "I may be prepared to offer forgiveness."

Link desperately moves his head forward and kisses Cia. No biting this time. No defiance. Cia happily moans into her captive's mouth as she holds the sides of his head tightly.

Cia eventually pulls away, rejoicing in the fact that Link had submitted to her. She forcefully pulls the tray from the Bokoblin's hands and begins to feed Link. It takes longer for the tray to be empty, for Cia had ordered that the tray be filled with twice the amount of food as the day before.

Cia finally concludes the meal by holding a cup of water to Link's lips, and he finishes it all in a few great gulps. After returning the tray to the Bokoblin, Cia takes another look at Link before moving closer. Link does not resist she gives him another kiss.

Cia eventually pulls away. With a low voice, she says, "See you tomorrow, my Hero." She then leaves the cell with the Bokoblin.

Day 10:

"You know," Cia comments, "I don't think a simple kiss will suffice anymore. I want to try something new for today." Link does not move as the witch leans forward and plants another kiss on him. This time, she tries to get the full effect in.

She forces her tongue into Link's mouth and flicks it every which way before wrapping it around his own tongue. The Hero does not resist. What can he do? He is in a chains and at the mercy of this witch. He continues to endure Cia's ministrations as he suddenly hears a low, muffled moan. With slight surprise, Link realizes that it came from him.

Cia eventually pulls away, eyes blazing and cheeks reddened. She is rather quick in feeding Link and getting out of the room.

Day 13:

A sound pierces the silence of the cell, the blowing of a horn. Link wakes up and groans. Having spent an untold amount of time in this cell, he has had no real way of passing the time except to sleep longer. Thanks to the horn, he no longer has even that escape.

Link wearily sits up in his chains, waiting. The horn is blown again, and the door opens. Link sees Cia walk in, but only by herself and with no Bokoblin servant. She is carrying the food tray herself. Unusual.

Cia stops just to the side of the door and takes a moment to regard her Hero. His body has become pale, and his has grown a small beard on his face. He has become rather thin since his capture. This is no wonder to Cia, however, since she has only been feeding him once a day.

Cia moves forward to Link and puts the tray on the floor. Recently, she has begun to think of even kisses from Link to be lacking. She wordlessly pulls away some cloth from her outfit, and Link cannot help but look at how the witch's full breasts fall freely. He does give out a yelp of surprise as Cia grabs his head and pulls it into her chest.

Cia sighs as Link moves his head against and across her breasts, trying to break free. Nevertheless, the thin arms of the witch have more strength than most would expect. As it is, she is merely enjoying the feeling of Link moving against her.

Eventually, Cia decides that even this this not enough. She lets go of Link and gives him a moment to catch his breath. She then grasps his chin and lifts his face so that his eyes meet hers. She then says, "I have food for you today, but you will have to earn it. Use your tongue."

Cia pulls Link closer, and he reluctantly extends his pink tongue. The witch lets out a high-pitched moan as the Hero begins to lick and suck on her chest. Her tanned cheeks redden as she feels her toes wiggle. Her eyes squeeze shut as he catches her right nipple in his mouth and sucks on it hard.

Finally, Cia releases Link, who leans back in his chains with a dazed look on his face. "Well, er…" Cia whispers awkwardly and shyly. "That...that was wonderful."

Day 20

"Hold still," Cia coos, "or you'll bleed." Her delicate hand moves the razor across her Hero's face, scraping away the beard that had grown on his face during his captivity. She had enjoyed looking at every version of Link, even his young and wolf forms, but she had decided that the beard obscured his face. She didn't like that.

As Cia finishes up with the last patches of hair, she does end up giving Link a slight nick on his left cheek. He does not resist as she laps up the drop of blood on his face. She locks eyes with him before reaching for the cloth over her chest.

"It's time, you know."

Day 30

Link shivers uncontrollably. The brazier had been put out for more than a few days. The air had become cold. Not enough to give him frostbite, but enough to prevent him from sleeping easily and torment him with the memories of all the fires he had sat around as a boy. And the horn was as loud as ever, denying him more than a few hour's sleep.

The door opens, giving him the first light since yesterday. His eyes turn wearily towards the open doorway before going wide. Cia has walked in with another tray. And she is naked.

Link drinks the image of his captor. He looks over her full breasts, flat stomach, small hips, and shapely legs. Her tanned skin is completely unblemished, and her white hair is shining more brightly than ever. His mouth is hanging open.

She strolls towards Link with a wide smile across her pretty face. She is happy that the Hero is regarding her in such a way. She can only hope that he had never looked at Princess Zelda the same way.

As Cia comes towards Link, there is one thought running through his mind: _She must be so warm._

Day 40 Cia stops right in front of Link, who is gazing intently at her despite his haggard appearance and attitude. He has spent the past several weeks assaulted by cold and sleep deprivation. But he has continued to long for her. She is his only contact now, his only hope for warmth.

Link's eyes follow the witch as she slowly bends down, places the tray on the ground, and gets back up. She looks straight into his eyes and smiles. "You've been so compliant for me." She says. "You need a reward. I think you can eat on your own for once"

Cia snaps her fingers, and the chains that had restrained Link's limbs for forty days disappear into smoke. Link is free. But he does not go for the food. He lunges at Cia, tackling her, forcing to the ground.

Cia yelps as she lands flat on her back, allowing Link to climb on top of her. He forces his lips against hers before forcing his tongue into her mouth. His hands roughly fondle and squeeze her breasts. Cia can only squeal and moan in delight.

Link abruptly pulls out of the kiss before firmly grasping each of Cia's hands with his own, forcing them close to her head. He lowers himself before pushing inside of her.

Cia swoons as the Hero moves back and forth, forcing himself deeper into her. Her ears are ringing with the sound of Link's grunts and the slapping of their sweaty flesh. It is not long before she reaches orgasm, screaming in pleasure all the while. She goes limp, but Link continues to thrust.

Link shuts his eyes tightly and bites his lips as he comes. He has never felt so good. Never in all the adventures, or in all the games, or in all the meals has he ever felt this good. He collapses on top of Cia, still buried in her.

Panting, Cia tentatively reaches her arms around her Hero in an embrace. He has finally become hers.

Day 60

"Oh...Ah! Yes, yes, yes! More! Harder!"

Cia is positioned across the soft bed, lying on her hands and knees. Link is kneeling behind her, holding tightly on her hips as he thrusts. He is consumed with the goal of pleasing his mistress and receiving pleasure in return. Nothing else is on his mind right now. Not the war, not Lana, not Princess Zelda.

Link has become experienced and skilled under Cia' tutelage, and it is not too long before they both moan in simultaneous orgasm. Link flops down on the bed right next to Cia, spent.

Cia lays face down upon the bed before getting up. She looks around the room. The walls have been painted with exactly the right kind of maroon red. They are complemented with the bright yellow of the stained bed sheets. There is a small table beside the bed, upon which is a hollowed out skull. Cia grabs it before raising it to her lips. The sweet white wine slides right down Cia's throat until the skull is empty.

Sitting straight, Cia takes a moment to mirk at the skull. "So," she says. "Here we are, Princess Zelda. Your Kingdom is about to be mine, the Triforce is mine to take, and you yourself serve as my wine cup. Like that?" WIth a high-pitched laugh, Cia tosses the skull across the room before snuggling against Link's sweaty back.

"But above all else," she murmurs, "I have the Hero for myself."


End file.
